


You and me, Always

by Deryl_B



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Love, M/M, Mental Illness, Self-Doubt, Suffering, relapse mention, supportive isak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deryl_B/pseuds/Deryl_B
Summary: It wasn't uncommon for Even to run off during his manic episodes, but that didn’t make it less scary for Isak. What was uncommon was for Even to run off immediately after his manic episode began, and this scared Isak most of all.





	You and me, Always

Isak rolled over quietly in bed, yawning as he reached out for his boyfriend, wanting to hold him close and feel his warmth. He groaned when all he could feel were the cold sheets. “Baaaby?” he called out as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. That was when he realised Even wasn’t in the room.

Pulling on a shirt, he jumped up looking around the flat to see if he was still inside, but to no avail. Isak knew what this meant and he knew that it wasn’t going to be a long night, but that didn’t matter to him, all that mattered was Even. Before leaving, he pulled out his phone to call his boyfriend but it immediately cut into answerphone. “Dammit Even..” he sighed before sending him a text to say that he was on his way and to please stay where he was. Grabbing a jacket and some shoes, he rushed out into the street, looking around and processing where Even could have gone this time. He was never consistent with where he went so Isak would have to scour the town for his boy. 

Fortunately this time, he hadn’t gone far. Isak found him perched on the railings of a nearby bridge. It wasn’t that high up and in the worst case scenario, they were both good swimmers but being this time of year, the water would be icy cold and the currents were always unpredictable. Isak sighed in relief to see his boy but there was no denying the hurt in his chest as he watched his boyfriend sitting alone, clearly in pain.

 

“Again baby?” Isak spoke softly, Even wouldn’t look at him but nodded guiltily, his hands clenching the side rails, body beginning to shake as it all became too much. But just as Even felt himself slipping into dissociation, a gentle voice cut through his thoughts. “That’s ok, hour by hour, minute by minute remember?” Tears were already burning in the taller boys eyes as Isak stepped closer, hesitantly reaching out an arm towards his boyfriend. Even stayed on the railings, not moving, as Isak stood beside him, hopping up onto the railings. He placed his hand lightly onto Even’s shoulder but even this made him flinch furiously. “Hey, hey shh look at me” Isak held one hand to Even’s face, guiding it to face him as he smiled. “It’s me Even, I’m right here” 

Melting into Isak’s touch, Even felt himself coming back as he looked into his beautiful boys green eyes as they gazed back at him lovingly. Isak lowered his hand to intertwine it with Even’s. At first Even was resistant to the touch but soon enough he linked their finger together squeezing Isak’s hand gently as he finally grounded himself back to reality. 

 

Realising his surroundings, Even looked down at the dark water below them then looked up at Isak worryingly. “Wh- Isak, what are you doing here, you’re gonna hurt yourself baby” He was holding tightly to Isak’s hand now, staring at him with worry filled eyes. But Isak just smiled peacefully, “Only when you’re ready to get down too” and Even immediately climbed over the railings, innocently tugging on the back of Isak’s jacket as he got down as well. Once they were both safely stood on the side of the road, the two boys paused, standing in silence as they processed what they would say next.

Before Isak could even open his mouth to speak, Even reached out, clinging onto Isak like he was his only life source, and that’s exactly how he felt about him. Isak is his everything and he’d do anything for him. Worrying him like this made Even well up with guilt and are got caught in his throat, but of course, Isak was there to assure him that everything was alright and he was never alone. They held each other for a while, as Even cried silently into his boyfriends shoulder and Isak swayed them gently, rubbing reassuring circles into the others back and humming words of comfort into his golden curls.   
They walked back to the flat, hand in hand through the dark, leaning into each other every once in a while making the other laugh. Once they were finally back, Isak found himself practically dragging his lover up the stairs, the events of the night had clearly worn him out. “Eveeen please, 10 more steps then we can go to bed” he moaned as the taller boy stumbled into the others arms. “So tired baby…” Even murmured into Isak’s chest, showing no signs off moving. After what felt like an hour, they made it up the stairs and stumbled into the apartment, it was a mess but neither of them cared at this moment in time. Making their way into the bedroom, Even slid off Isak’s shoulders and flopped onto the bed with a huff. 

Isak just smiled at his sleepy boy, moving next to him so he could hold him softly, face pressed into his back, breathing in his beautiful scent. For sometime they just lay there in comfortable silence before Isak realised Even was still awake and pulled his arm slightly so they faced each other. “Baby” Isak murmured watching Even closely, taking in all the details of his face. Those tired eyes that still managed to shine with emotion, the burned and darkened skin around his eyes still flushed from previous tears. That comforting smile that both warmed his heart and shook his world, he knew if wasn’t completely honest, that there was hurt tugging on the corners of his lips, but no matter what he always seemed to have a glimmer of strength and hope that made Isak feel like they could take on the world. 

He stroked at his lovers skin, warm to the touch and Even watched attentively as Isak did so. “You’re special Even, to me, to others, to the world… you’re my world” he spoke softly but seriously and it seemed to catch the older boy of guard as his eyes clouded over and he bit his lip tightly, trying to look away until he felt a hand cup his cheek and turn it to face him. Him. Isak. The boy who couldn't hold his breath underwater but would go to the ends of the earth and back for him. He didn’t know why, he certainly didn’t deserve it.

Before Even could find himself sinking back into that dark place, his thoughts were interrupted by soft hands rubbing small circles into his cheeks. “Even…” their eyes locked and time seemed to stand still “I love you, always. No matter what it’s you and me because my love for you is like nothing else” 

Even didn’t even try to stop the tears from falling as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against his boyfriends. 

“You and me Isak. Always”


End file.
